cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars: Battlefront III
Star Wars: Battlefront III is a first/third person shooter game developed by EA DICE for the Star Wars: Battlefront series, a Star Wars themed spinoff of the Battlefield series. Maps * Chinikiff: Sand Jungles * Coruscant: City * Coruscant: Space * Death Star: Interior * Death Star: Space * Eirriss: Oasis * Endon: Plains * Endon: Theed City * Felucia: Marshland * Geonosis: Dust Plains * Gethamir: Swamps * Hoth: Echo Base * Hoth: Space * Kamino: Tipoca City * Karbipi: Jungles * Kashyyk: Beaches * Kashyyk: Islands * Kashyyk: Space * Khristeffsis: Crystal City * Liperis: Fields * Lissriff: Islands * Meridian: Desert City * Mimban: City * Mon Calimari: Island City * Mustafar: Refinery * Mygeeto: City * Neimoidia: Outskirts * Rhen Var: Harbor * Rodia: Jungle City * Saliucami: Jungle Villages * Tatooine: Dune Sea * Tatooine: Mos Eisley * Tatooine: Space * Tibrin: Desert Villages * Yavin: Temples * Yavin: Space Factions Main * Rebel Alliance ** Infantry: Rebel Soldier ** Support: Rebel Gunner ** Sniper: Rebel Marksman ** Engineer: Rebel Smuggler ** Command: Bothan Commander * Galactic Republic ** Infantry: Clone Trooper ** Support: Clone Heavy Trooper ** Sniper: Clone Sharpshooter ** Engineer: Clone Engineer ** Command: Clone Commander * Galactic Empire ** Infantry: Storm Trooper ** Support: Shock Trooper ** Sniper: Scout Trooper ** Engineer: Imperial Engineer ** Command: Imperial Officer * Confederacy of Independent Systems ** Infantry: Battle Droid ** Support: Assault Droid ** Sniper: Assassin Droid ** Engineer: Engineer Droid ** Command: Droideka Secondary * Tusken Raiders * Geonosians * Wookies * Theed Guards * Jawas * Wampas Gameplay The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. The game heavily mixes both action and adventure, while also utilizing strategy and tactical elements. Players create and join squads and must use team work and strategy, along with basic FPS fighting to complete objectives. The most common game mode is where one team must capture various command posts on a map, and the side that captures all posts or depletes all the reserves of the opposing team wins. The health system is a health bar that will deplete when taking damage, but it can be replenished by medikits provided by medics, or by medical stations situated on the maps. Resupply crates and medical stations are found at the different command posts on the map, which restock and replenish ammunition and health. Players are also allowed to customize their soldiers appearances and weapons. and there is also the presence of a map creator, which allows players to create their own maps. A brand new feature is the ability to play as different famous heroes and villains in the Star Wars universe, such as Han Solo, Darth Vader or Kobi-Wan Kenobi. In addition, the game also features two custom hero characters that the player can modify themselves with different abilities, appearance, etc. Game Types * Instant Action * Conquest * Galactic War * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Objective * Hunt * Hero Battle Weapons Pistols * CR-2 * DC-17 * RG-4D * DL-44 Rifles * A280-CFE * DC-15 * DC-15A * DLT-19 * E-5 * E-11 * E-11D * EE-3 * F-11 * T-7 * Valken E-6C * E-5s Cannons * FWMB-10 * Ion Cannon * Bowcaster Other * Flamethrower * Thermal Detonator * Knife * Vibroblade Vehicles Space Craft Starfighters * ARC-170 * A-Wing * B-Wing * CIS Stryker * Snowspeeder * Tie Bomber * Tie Fighter * Tie Interceptor * Trifighter * Vulture * V-Wing * X-Wing * Y-Wing Star Ships * AAL * HMP Gunship * LAAT Gunship * T-2c Shuttle * Imperial Star Destroyer * Mon Cala Cruiser * Providence Cruiser * Venator Star Destroyer * Acclamator Assault ship * CR-90 Corvette * EF76 Nebulon-B Frigate * Executor Dreadnought * Lucrehulk Battleship * Munificent Frigate * Victory II Frigate Ground Vehicles Light * 74-Z * BARC * STAP * Saber Landspeeder * Gian Speeder * Tauntaun Heavy * V-25 CS * IFT-X * IFT-T * AT-DP * AAT * ATD * Hailfire Droid * AT-AT * AT-TE * MTT * Spider Walker * A6 Juggernaut * Spider Droid Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Battlefield Category:Games